If I Let Go
by Lovin'Spoonfuls
Summary: He knew what he needed... He just had to muster up the nerve to achieve that one thing he's always wanted.  ONE-SHOT! GWEVIN


"_**Sometimes we all need a chance to say how we feel before it's too late… Before all of what we have and possibly love, diminishes into nothing… Most times, into something we both don't ever want…"**_

_**Quote by: A Spoonful Of Lead**_

Holding hands. That's what he saw. The girl of his dreams was holding the hands of another. He hated it… It simply made his blood boil to the core. How _dare_ that someone be so bold as to hold _his_ girl's delicate hand? It wasn't theirs to capture. She wasn't theirs to grasp in passionate kisses… She was his, and he never wanted to share that part of her… To anyone. He wanted that right, to call her his own. To be the one she came to for anything, and everything.

But…

He was too late. He hesitated, and she had moved on. He denied himself and her of possible happiness, and she eventually collided with someone new. Someone clean; someone a bit more pure…

Kevin was none of those things…

He wouldn't, or _couldn't_ blame her. He knew she needed security; more stable of a life. Love, a real relationship, a person to rely on at all costs, no matter what the cause.

Kevin knew…

And yet….Why was he hating himself for it all? He couldn't fathom, or even think straight anymore. She was the only thing on his mind. Even while he slept, he dreamed of her. While he ate, or worked on his precious ride, she was there, taunting him, beckoning him to prove he was more of a man, to show her that she was what he truly wanted all along…. To take what she knew he deserved.

Kevin had constant reminders of the girl everywhere around him. Even how the sun hovered above him in the early morning summer's sky, reminded Kevin of something so simple as her scarlet red mane. How it wavered in the wind effortlessly when she rode passenger in his beloved green challenger, with the window rolled down as the warm breeze blew right on through and around her gorgeous red strands of beautiful crimson…

Kevin smiled to himself at the memories…

How her smile radiated like magic when she grinned up at him, from one of his corny jokes he'd bellow out from time to time, he did it just to see her smile; to hear her endless addicting laugh.

Kevin's brow furrowed in amusement at the thought.

How her perfect green pools of emerald sparkled in the night sky, only piercing back at his own darkened ones, her glare trailing down deep into his very soul as if she were silently telling him that she loved him. Only having him looking back at her with the same intensity that she had, poring out towards him, and Kevin once again, found himself making no move to get what he so desperately desired… He figured he had the time in the world. Or so he thought…

Kevin chuckled sadly at that memory…

How he had saved her time and time again from being brutally scathed, badly hurt, or even worse… _Killed…_ He knew deep down that she had his back as well. They always had each other's backs. He did what it took to keep her safe, no matter what the cause. No matter what the outcome meant for him. All that he done, was for her, and she, was for him. It was one of their many unspoken bonds that they shared while fighting it out with the usual standard, alien villain; located just along the battlefield.

Kevin wanted to be the one she ran too. He wanted to be the one that she adored over and over again… The one she laughed at when he did the most stupid types of things just because he knew she would get a kick out of it. He wouldn't mind making a fool of himself, just to see her light up; even if it were only a mere second or two.

It would be totally worth it in his eyes…

Whenever he saw that crimson haired girl walk towards his showroom car, his heart would skip tremendous amounts of off rhythm beats… He even thought it stopped once, just with her simple presence alone… He thought he had died and gone to heaven at certain points by just being around her.

She meant that much to him…

So why was he still sitting in the car, watching her from the side lines? Why was he being such a damn coward?

He wanted her so badly, he could taste it…

And yet?

He still sat in the same spot, unwilling to make a move, starring off at her from a distance. Wishing, saying the 'what if's' on the inside of his own mind.

He watched them as she laughed, and moved a stray hair playfully away from her emerald gaze. He stared at her intently, boring a scornful look about his face. Only feeling sorry for himself, instead of fixing his problem.

But then, he decided to take a look deeper, he leaned forward just a bit, and stared even harder at the girl. She didn't even seem all that happy with this new man of hers… Or, was Kevin only wanting to see that particular feeling radiate off of her to strictly make him feel better about himself, to kill off his own pity party that he threw only moments ago?

The mystery man she was with became even bolder, as Kevin watched him bring up his hand, and tenderly wrap it around the red head's jaw line. Reaching for her to grasp their first romantic kiss of the evening, smiling in achievement as he grew even closer… Kevin had seen the girl flinch slightly from the man's brave move, but more or less, was allowing this strange man to continue with his actions…

Was she in denial as well? Or, did she actually fall in love this new 'bo' of hers, but was afraid to admit it, just as Kevin was afraid to towards her?

Kevin sat there for a moment or two pondering the thought that maybe…

"NO!" Something in Kevin had finally snapped, as he came to a realization. He finally succumbed to the hurt he could no longer hang on to, and growled to himself in frustration as he climbed out of his car; slamming the door without care, and rushing towards the girl he found himself longing for…

The girl was hesitant at first on allowing the man she was with to bring his lips closer to hers, as she quickly heard the slam of a car door causing her to jump up slightly and away from him. Letting her eyes shoot upwards towards the location of the sound, what she saw caused her green pools to widen even more.

Kevin stomped heatedly towards her out of determination, with a bit of confusion hiding in the shadows of his dark gaze. Was the exasperated expression she was displaying only out of fear with what he might do on seeing her this way? Or, was it out of the pure joy of seeing him finally interfere with out any hesitations? He didn't really know for sure… All he knew was that at that moment he was going to make her his, and only his; right then and there. Regardless if pretty boy was watching. That imposter she was supposedly dating had nothing on him. Nothing, and the raven haired hero knew it.

"Kevin?" She breathed, a smile tugging slightly at the corner of her luscious red lips. Hoping desperately for what she thought Kevin was about to do.

Kevin immediately saw her smile, that one of a kind, gorgeous, bright smile, and he suddenly knew… Her face, all on its own, gave him the answer he was searching for…

Not a breath of a single word was formed, as Kevin shoved the blond haired man out of his way, capturing the girl's face into his warmed calloused hands, and without so much as a second thought, he crashed his begging lips against hers, ending with wrapping his arms lovingly around her slender waste, as she in response, gave just as much passion and intensity as he bestowed upon her. The girl's fingers finding themselves inner twined in the boy's own dark, raven haired locks.

The blond haired man Kevin had pushed out of the way just sat there in complete shock. He couldn't move… Nor could he speak.. He only sat there, starring on at the two in awe…

Ignoring their audience, Kevin and Gwen finally stopped as the need for air became too great. Both stood there panting, gasping for some form of comfort to bring into their already exhausted lungs.

"Gwen." Kevin whispered, using one of his tender fingers to brush a stray piece of flaming hair away from the girl's eyes. He wanted to her to see all of the emotion, all of his love, everything that he truly had sitting inside those dark obsidian orbs of his.

"I'm sorry." He continued, as he leaned his forehead against hers in defeat. Hoping that she would except his apology, and the stupidity he had about his true feelings towards her. "I need you." Was all he could muster up to say.

"Kevin." Gwen breathed out once more, her hot breath bouncing off of the man's already swollen mouth, it taunting him to lean in further, to capture and steal her lips in one fluid motion once again. "I need you too." Her lips grazed his, caressing Kevin's bottom one slowly, seductively.

Tears eventually spilled over Gwen's bright green eyes, and naturally Kevin wiped them away, his thumb gliding ever so gently across her tinted cheeks… Both lost, staring in each other's loving gaze…

Finally, Kevin had gotten the nerve.

Finally, Kevin had seen the light.

Finally, he realized that without her, and her without him, life was simply about nothing; not worth living. One without the other was completely meaningless…

Gwen had filled that empty void inside of his heart, and she kept him grounded. Kevin needed her… _All _of her.

Kevin was her rock, her reason for breathing, without him she would wither into nothingness. Gwen needed him… _All_ of him…

Both colliding one last time before the sun began to set, lips meeting lips, tears meeting shed tears, Gwen turned up to him and smiled."I love you, Kevin." She said, caressing his face with care.

Kevin stared back down at the girl he waited over a year for, and grinned, leaning in closer to the left side of her face, and whispered. "I love you more than you'll ever know," Kevin choked out, lifting his gaze back onto her now, watered down emerald eyes. "Never forget that, Gwen you hear me…? Don't ever think that I don't love you…."

"Never." Was all Gwen had said, as they both ended the night in one blissful, romantic of all romance novel written kisses, finally sealing the deal of all deals, and not ever letting the other one go, for anything. Not even for all of the riches in the entire world… To them, being together was worth so much more, and in both of their minds, it sure took them long enough to realize with what they had both been truly missing…

_Each other…_

_**Obviously this little drabble takes place during the first or second season of "Alien Force". I actually liked how this one turned out. Gives some insight into Kevin's mind I guess. :D The blond guy? Well, you can either pretend it's just some random blond goodie, goodie, or you can interpret it to be Morningstar, before he went all gross and evil. :D Anyways… Please for all that is holy, and the hotness that is Kevin…. *Clears throat* LEAVE ME A SWEET LITTLE REVIEW! HAHA!**_

_**Thanks for reading folks!**_

_**The Spoon. :D**_


End file.
